After CWA
it ended on march 31st 9:04 2011-20-14, RIP NEVER FORGET EVER 2011-2014 LAST REMNANT OF STAR WARS WE USED TO KNOW.... just leave my writing and write below it for now and sign your name so our edits dont conflict - burn can i shoot them instead Dear mates, I would truly indeed like to report and to nay cachhinate upon thy jocular activity yet to abhor and truly loathe it with this baffling pinquiat aritificially made beverage tonight eh? To those in great numbers proceeding to remark it as desultory cam be labled in the acts of dults indubiabtly govna. Their aspiration is truly to apease the royal king my good sir. PS : No I fancy from ye a spot of tea highly icogtable in nature and demiurgic. guy : cool story bru hutts surviving the clone wars dont delete this ever : jabba, rotta, zorba, gorga, aruk, orko, voonthra fathrra (swtor has a ls option to keep him alive) , jilliac, quiltaka - ls choice- and ybann, damrosch durga, pazda, gardulla, hutt council, bareesh the hutt, ETC (tons more), nemro the hutt - ls choice- hutt forces : hutt cartel, hutt cartel security, hutt cartel enforcer, gamorean guards, hutt gangs, hutt clans, hutt empire, hutt cartel military, hutt fleet, hutt lieutenants, hutt gangs, nemro loyalists, hutt guards (seen in BH storyline when you first go to see nemro they move away after confronting you and when mako aims a blaster at the great hunt representative they come out), hutt mercenaries (great hunt camp, greedo, boba and all the others in TWC) , hutt cartel smuggler (hutts are involved in the black market this is mentioned so many times in SWTOR and etc) , hutt cartel soldier, hutt right hand man (as seen in twilek from ep 6), quarren guard - seen in TWC raid on jabbas palace) leads ; hutt council location : hutt worlds clone wars and before dead hutts : nemro, borka (borga is it?), ziro, aroba hutts are strong man their forces dont delete that info i need it for something one of the longest lasting yet slowest conversations on this wiki, it has not been deleted for it is still going on but this is the middle and so far, end until someone else writes the beginning of the conversation was lost. no freaking comment - Zade Sidebomber burn : the athiest stuff scares me they say they got proof we both know their wrong - zade sidebomber burn : *comlink crackle and beeps till you open it * summers coming i wont see you for a while, this may be one of our last talks for a while, im traveling to tatooine for a few months, i have discovered a major disturbance in the force, now wiht the new empire staying covert is going to be even harder, farewell until we meet again lets say around... late august? early july? on here, write it down so you remember im running out of holocall minutes and someones comng near this holoboot- better get going bye *blasts fire in backround, you notice how the weather is changing* we need to really after summer meet up again (out of character note : on tor maybe?) i think our friendship is a good thing that could be worth being preserved *starts fighting off muggers* GOT TO GET GOING *punches guy and closes comlink* ok when you get back I have some things that could be interesting - zade sidebomber burn : (calls on holocall boot for 2$$) you said you have something INTERESTING? btw i subbed in swtor im gonna keep thiss comm line open for 7 hours while im in this cantina drinking - drinks 18 beers and corellian ale times 20 plus alderannian wine galor- burn : 4/22/14 I can not say too sure im going to see you again since you forget sometimes but zade you know where to leave your info, here on this site, please sign date and or time also zade: 4/22/14 4:41 PM I'll be darn I knew he was trouble but this is strange even for him burn: the hacking? yea expected but strange can we please meet up on swtor though and BTW I changed comps and now it wont let me become a subscriber again...I used to be one :( it says I need a one time pass and it wont send me itttttt ima check this every day so the day that you, you zade sidebomber, my good sir, read this, reply so we can go together Hellooooooo zadeeee??? zade star wars eu is no longer canon its non canon but its not just discared they now call all the old EU Legends, now the shows, new movies and new books are canon and the old EU is another universe......I think I am going to choose the legends universe if you don't believe me look alllllll it up its so popular cuz nerds are raging and Disney is trying to make it sound good.......but still im going with Legends, you? you very well know i dont care whats canon and whats not just like how i proved it with star wars and a series that its canon is hard to know for sure its not hard to know they just say....no..its not...canon...its a new thing called legends, btw can we go on tor and be jedi thing is i cant even get on there besides im bored with the game i explained why i cant get on its because of the security code and as for finding something less boring well i went back to the 90's to find some thing so you could do the same if you wanted but thats just me the 90s? you went to the 90s????????? wut.....? this is 2014......tho....?? yea...wut.... btw I have no security key and still play the only thing I had to do was a one time password...but I think that's cuz they didn't recognize my computer. is this picture in this 1 link ugly - > http://i.imgur.com/3N5mFsZ.jpg dont know dont care and yes i went to the 90's i dont care for what year it is trust me if you look into it the games back then were better and if you want some thing to do thats not star wars just go to everquest 2 you can free roam like in clone wars but theres much more to do no when you said 90s you scared me I didn't realize you mean 90s games. im not playing any mmos but if a star wars one comes out that's not bad I will play it just star wars got ruined so I don't care no more its star wars but not....star wars...you understand what im saying?